Evaluate whether dietary and/or metabolic factors affect patterns of breast cancer development in general, and to identify which components of the diet are those which may affect breast cancer risk directly, or through metabolic changes. An attempt will be made to evaluate whether environmental dietary factors are more important than genetic metabolic factors in affecting cancer risk.